tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyon's Big Brother 2
'' Lyon's Big Brother 2: The Grenade 'is the second season of Lyon's Big Brother. It will begin on August 10, 2014. The season originally aired as ''Lyon's Big Brother 2: The Division ''from August 3-8, 2014 but was cancelled due to several HouseGuests refusing to take part over the twist. The season will be hosted by LyonRemedy_. ''' Production The season was confirmed on July 22, 2014. Auditions began on July 30, directly after the finale of Lyon's Big Brother 1. Auditions were held in three parts - Round 1 was where applicants posted their name to their names to the application thread, Round 2 was where the host mailed all applicants from Round 1 with questions while Round 3 was an activity check which featured a competition demo. It was later confirmed that three HouseGuests from Lyon's Big Brother 1 would be returning. These were the defending champion and Tengaged's Favourite HouseGuest. The third place was awarded at a Power of Veto competition. The original season, featuring The Division twist, premiered on August 3, 2014. However, within five days of the season, three HouseGuests had walked from the game. Another group of HouseGuests allegedly did not take part in events from their unhappiness at the twist. The original season was axed on August 8, 2014. It was later announced that the season would begin on August 10, 2014 and would feature the majority of the original cast, along with a handful of new HouseGuests. Format The format of Lyon's Big Brother is based upon the Big Brother US and Big Brother Canada formats. Each week, the Head of Household is crowned via a competition. This person receives their own private bedroom, home comforts and ultimately decides which two HouseGuests are nominated for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, the Head of Household, the two nominees and three randomly chosen HouseGuests compete for the Power of Veto. The winner has the power to veto one of the nominees to take them off the block. If used, the Head of Household must choose a replacement nominee. On eviction night, the HouseGuests (with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household) vote to evict one of the nominees. The HouseGuests with the most votes is evicted. If the vote is a tie, the Head of Household ultimately votes to evict one of the nominees. At the final 3, the Head of Household competition is played in three parts. The winners of Part 1 and Part 2 battle each other in the final part (The winner of Part 1 does not compete in Part 2). The winner of the final part becomes the final Head of Household and decides which of the other two HouseGuests to bring with them to the Final 2 and which HouseGuests to evict. In the finale, the final seven evicted HouseGuests (known as the jury) vote on which of the final two HouseGuests to cast their vote to win to. The HouseGuest with the most votes is crowned the winner. The Grenade TBA HouseGuests Returning HouseGuests Voting History Ratings As defined by the Tengaged Groups page. Ratings are noted after the episode.